


三角形

by NinenineFALL



Series: 炸裂几何 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinenineFALL/pseuds/NinenineFALL
Summary: 狐狸乱炖的青春文学
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: 炸裂几何 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897621
Kudos: 3





	三角形

  
“三角形是最稳定的结构。”  
这话原封不动地从耳朵里飘出来还给老师，此时的宫治在回忆昨晚发生的事。  
自动铅笔在几根手指中轮流转弄着，左手托着的腮几小时前沾满了前辈的吻。掌心的热度穿过脸颊，从身体各处渗出汗来。眼睛盯着不知从哪里来的飞虫，凝视它落在纸面上、在下一次笔尖划破空气时逃走。  
眼皮上下一次，脑子里的画面就清晰一点，他又眨了眨眼。这是宫治在想事情时的习惯。

含着北软软的性器的治，像小孩刚尝到糖一样小心翼翼又充满好奇，周围的阴毛几乎贴在他的脸上。宫治没意识到什么特别的气味，也没产生特别的感觉，只是决心把口中的物什打湿，仅此而已。  
阿侑把北前辈的初吻拿走了——治起身把腰带解开时看到了平日里冷静的面孔，带着不属于它的红肿悬在治的心头。他不想去了解自己的兄弟对学长做了什么，只是听着那人因侑的举动而产生的呼吸声。吞下自己的口水，又俯下来抬腰去蹭时下离自己最近的那条大腿。

治恨那个与自己完全相同的人，就连他完全恨自己这点也让人发恨。  
宫治不记得自己在哪天晚上发现宫侑的情书，歪歪扭扭的字体让他想笑，而红色批注让他把笑意吞进胃里。两个人的字体，批注的内容尤为奇妙——他意识到自己应该把它藏回去，可他没那么做——把假名换成汉字，在合理的地方运用熟语，宛如老师批改作文，未署名的粉色信笺让他泛起阵阵恶心。  
不管是出于好奇还是其它理由，他还是看完了整篇，甚至连结尾的评语。然而满纸找不到收信人，也发现不了批注的来源。  
治觉得他肚子里有人在搞相扑，横横竖竖找了八遍也未果的事情无论怎么盯都没有。他叹了口气，猛地发现刚才自己一直没敢呼吸，这样一来反倒把自己哽住。  
带着厌恶把那东西折好塞回原处，治去卫生间洗了把脸，又恨不得把手搓掉层皮才肯出来。  
此时的他终于意识到那种被人背叛的感觉，横线上熟悉的字体让他平生第一次这么想把宫侑从世上抹去。之后宫侑在找茬时他毫不犹豫地将拳头招呼过去。  
「这就是我爱你的方式了。」宫治想。

  
“三角形吗……”治把笔放下时收了神，那小虫又飞回他的书桌。他决定了——一伸手就把它的生命结束在还未燥热的初夏。  
宫治很庆幸自己并不与侑同班。搞任何小动作都不会被打报告——实际上这种报告对治毫无威胁，享受这个过程的人只有侑一个人而已——他国中时代甚至会连宫治今天错了几个单词都要抖出去。但当母亲反问「你呢」的时候，侑根本不会记得自己错得远比治还多。  
中午还不到。他把铅芯咔哒咔哒按出来，再把它以精妙的力度和角度收回去。打了个哈欠，想起早晨侑拿了他的牙刷放进嘴里。铅笔不知道第几次把芯吐出来，偷吃禁果的男孩儿突然希望大人能天天在家，想到这里时那根这节课刚换好的铅芯殉职。  
我果然不喜欢宫侑。治伸手去拿新的铅芯。  
高三的夏天从四周包裹着宫治，把他的思维加工定型，从前辈到排球再到自己的兄弟，像流水线上的传送带一一将这些现实问题摆在他面前。  
不要在继续了。他吞下酝酿良久的口水，喉结艰涩地滚动着，摆正了自己僵硬的身体，准备把课本翻页。  
必须结束这种关系。

第一次见到北信介前辈并非在体育馆，宫治在这个问题上骗了侑。  
两年前的樱花季，治远远看见那个银色头发的人，停住。侑瞬间就把他抛在身后，双手托着脑袋正走得惬意，并不在意他的停顿——仍沉溺在偷喝了治的果汁而得意的气氛里——瞟了一眼治选择继续向前。  
从二楼向下看并不费力，宫治望着那人的头顶，清晰地看到他的发旋，拿着文件夹和画报的手，校园里处处可见的制服。一切百见不鲜的元素拼贴在一起时让治觉得难懂。  
在刚才走出厕所时与他擦肩而过的某某罢了，为何又在顺着走廊踱步时留意他的去向？宫治搞不清楚那个顺着楼梯向下的身影和自己有什么联系。  
一个深吸把周围没有侑的空气填满肺泡，又轻而缓地朝着走廊的窗户呼出。不过是个背影，他放开步子追上侑时暗笑自己。  
宫侑不会问他怎么了。  
只是一个眼神过来，不懂的人还觉得治做了什么天大的傻事。

从什么时候开始他们两个开始有各自秘密的，治不清楚。但正因如此，宫治对过去的事情可以有无限幻想——他记得宫侑第一次遗精后在家里大喊大叫；他记得宫侑第一次收到情书向他炫耀的神情；他记得两人同班时老师提问宫侑，自己站起来回答时瞥见侑桌上的口水；可他不记得宫侑什么时候开始瞒着他和女生约会，他不记得宫侑枕下藏着的工口杂志是在什么时候买的，他也不记得宫侑到底什么时候变得对排球这么执着——此时的宫侑并肩走在他身旁，有一茬没一茬地找话，刚喝了治牛奶的人正忍不住舔着嘴唇。  
明明近在咫尺，却相隔甚远。  
教学楼的走廊全都一个样，宫治回想起那个远远看见北前辈身影的下午并没有让他意外。  
最熟悉的陌生人吗。  
宫治在心里发笑，稍放缓脚步绕到宫侑身后，双手钳住对方与自己相似的肩膀，猛地往前一推。  
“你干嘛！”  
治听见手中的人回头吼他。牛奶粘在他昨天刚吐槽过绒毛般的胡子上，忍不住咧开嘴笑他，“怎么没把舌头咬下来，你个笨驴，再不快点马上就迟到了。”  
“你直接说不就完了，干嘛推我！”  
治回了他一个欠揍的笑。  
过去什么的就让它过去吧。明明昨天还赤裸着纠缠的人今天并没有变亲密一点，宛如无事发生的日常，像吹过海面的微风，翻滚的海底世界早已更新换代。  
人生的列车早已脱轨。  
要下定决心，要当斩立决。

  
来得太早了，休息室只有他们两个。角名刚才被老师叫去了，没有和他们一起来。  
宫治换着衣服，看见身上因为昨天而留下的痕迹。稍稍转头看了一眼在房间另一头的侑——自从高三没人约束他之后就恨不得在某些情况离宫治越远越好——这让宫治笑出声来——在夜晚骨肉交合的兄弟白天是这样道貌岸然。  
“你笑什么？你不说要来晚了吗，怎么一个人都没有？”  
“宫侑。”治清清嗓子，叫他。  
“嗯，干嘛叫全名？”侑把校服挂起来，关上橱柜。  
“你喜欢北前辈吧？”  
“……”侑走了过来，什么都没说。  
“我在问你话。”  
“治，喜欢他的人是你。”侑盯着他的脸。  
“没这回事。”治瞪回去。  
带有体温的气体在鼻下纠缠着，上一秒从侑体内呼出的空气，在短暂的凝滞后被吸入治的肺中。在治的余光中宫侑的下颌紧绷，同样的，在侑眼中的宫治立起的眉下藏着他不懂的目光。  
仿佛转动眼球就会立即游戏出局般，双方僵持了很久——没有举起的拳头，亦如没有顿生的情欲。暴力和性不过是两人站在天平上对等的砝码，宫治很庆幸的是此时没有那些赘余。  
宫治盯着那双眼睛，从里面看见自己，他所看见的自己和自己眼中的对方并无二致——距离太近了——这让他害怕，北前辈眼里的我们也是如此相似吗？  
他记起染发的那天下午，因为自己先挑了金色而和阿侑大打出手。为什么必须染金色不可？他又忘了。治的记忆犹如破碎的镜子，总是漏掉一些细节——破碎的镜子永远不可能复合，治知道这点。他又猛地想到自己的发色该补了。  
往往在不合时宜的地方想到一些无关紧要的东西——他笑不出来。身躯的热量通过运动服的纤维传递着，他感受到那个与自己对峙的、男人的体温——他笑不出来。  
宫治的思绪飘回到狭小的房间，他要放弃对抗了。

“要搞回家搞。”  
角名一如往常地从门口进来，打断了在角落的两人。  
好似全然不知，又好似全部知晓但毫不在意，这是角名给宫治的一贯感觉。  
“你俩也就趁一年级不在的时候闹一会儿。”角名打开了他的柜子，把书包放进去。  
“出了什么事我不会帮你俩兜着，这里没有北前辈，所以你们怎么样都好。”他还在继续说着，把鞋从包里掏出来，把手机放进去。  
宫治看见转身过去的宫侑颈上的薄汗。  
“不用这么大惊小怪。”侑去拿了水杯打算出门。  
治又看了眼他的后背，又冲角名耸耸肩，把上衣收进裤子，冲门口走去。  
“我没拍照。”角名在他走出门时又补上一句。  
宫治反手竖了大拇指，把门掩上。

高二的某段时间宫治好像能看到未来一般，每天盯着侑的后背，仿佛将来的事情一五一十地全部写在宫侑背上。没有人提醒他不要那样做，导致角名曾一度吐槽他是不是变态。宫治觉得实际上如果角名知道他们昨天的所作所为，一定会把有关宫兄弟的记忆全部清零。  
宫治看他的后背就像从后面看自己一样，世上绝大多数人没有的体验——这种感觉让他沉溺其中，一股莫名其妙的的安心感涌入心头。

“如果你要的话、你知道我会怎么做。”他冲着不远处的宫侑喊。  
宫治知道这句话对于宫侑就像火药遇见明火，他也知道宫侑一定听见了，出乎他意料的是宫侑什么反应也没有。  
宫侑什么反应也没有。  
「什么啊，伪君子。」治咋舌跟上去。

  
在入部自我介绍时侑冲他使眼色，治没搭理他，把头转了过去。  
而后他听到身边的人喊出自己的名字，还好心地补充爱好是睡和吃。治伸手从后面掐了侑的胳膊，接着把他的名字喊出口。  
这个把戏无论多少次都不会有人看出来。他们分不清楚，或者说他们也不想分清楚。人们只会记住他们想记住的内容，譬如“宫”这一单姓，又如双胞胎这一设定。在大多数人眼里他们只是捆绑出售的商品——球拍和球，订书机和钉，至于谁是可替换的那一个，人们不去追究，宫治不敢追究。因为他知晓答案，他永远知晓——就像二传手和主攻一样，他在某些方面并不笨。  
治看见对面站的那个人，队伍的角落里。几天前见过。  
可好笑的是，他在另一些方面笨的出奇。他记不清当初在哪看到过那个人。  
从记忆的角度讲，治对侑绝对诚实。  
直到他把目光收回来的时心里还想着那奇怪的发梢，一如它的主人，在此时吸引了宫治的注意，之后也亦是如此。  
这个春意还未消散的季节，宫治站在体育馆的人群中好像听见蝉鸣。

  
就在这个体育馆里他们打了无数架。退一步说，他们在任何体育馆里都能打无数架。高三的心情原来是这样，宫治蹲下系鞋带的时候想起去年在春高后北前辈的话。  
一旦球落地就完结的故事。  
宫治看见自己的手指在抖，从前的他从来没有考虑过失败之后的下场，不是说从来没有输过，而是说他从来没在比赛开始前就思考「如果输了」的问题。  
在前进的路上摔了一跤，这一跟头就是他排球生涯的句号。  
「过程远大于结果吗？」  
北前辈高三时就有那种想法了吗，宫治怕是永远不会认可这一想法。对于他来说赢了就是赢了，输了就是输了。他永远不会感激曾经努力过的自己，要不论手段，只求结果的心态——就连这一点都和宫侑相同。  
称霸全国。他站起来看着正在练发球的侑，一次又一次在心里默念这一想法。不管北前辈对阿侑说了什么，他必须暂停超出伦理的感情，一心一意放在排球上——这是和宫侑一起打排球的最后一年。

  
「全日本」，「世界一流」，「第一二传手」。原来侑早与这些词汇挂钩了。去年？或许更早些吧。宫治把最后一口饭团塞入嘴里时这样想着。  
无所谓，也本该如此。  
他把酸奶拧开，眼睛呆呆地看着前面。宫侑坐在他对面，把未咽下去的食物和话语一同在嘴里用舌拌着。  
宫治的目光越过肩头看向远处。侑说他是只猪，原因很简单，把失焦的未来放在食堂的招牌上更能让哥哥上当。  
角名端着餐盘过来时说了什么让宫治皱了眉头，只是把食物塞进嘴里和盯着和自己没有明显差异的脸就占据了他的全部精力——原来是侑皱了眉——宫治此时才发现和自己的兄弟、自己的学长一起做爱是两天前的事情。  
“靠。”宫治一时呛住了，用拳头捶着胸口。  
“喂！水在这。”角名把水递给他。宫侑在对面忍不住噗噗地笑。  
好不容易平静下来宫侑重复了一遍刚才他的看法——阿治是猪。  
猪也好，人也好，我要把你托举到世人面前，让他们惊叹你的实力。不过是世界的舞台，你就去闹一个给我看吧，不是要证明你比我幸福吗，和北前辈、和排球一生一起吧。  
阿侑吃屎——他过了良久，淡淡回嘴。

  
「中午北前辈回来了，现在正在体育馆。」  
侑在教室后面像狗一样喊，治没有回头就能想象他的样子，点点头表示在听。把笔记本收进书包，两步并作一步跨过后门。  
「走快点。」宫治忍不住命令侑。侑开口抱怨。  
热风拂面的时候他想不到北信介的到来是三人化学反应的催化剂。

宫治已经不记得北前辈是怎么到他们家，又是怎么跨坐在侑身上的了，但他清楚地记得当时端点心进来的自己看见那一场景的感觉——嫉妒。  
遗憾地是他搞不清楚自己究竟嫉妒哪一个，他脑海里冒出来那封算不上情书的作文，和之后侑找出信时假装不经意看过来的眼神，宫治的迷宫游戏突然通关了。  
把茶托放在桌上，宫治以十分正式的姿势坐着——侑在拼命想着扯谎的理由，北起身要坐过来跟他说话——治打了自己一巴掌，起身把唇覆在刚解脱出来的人身上。

  
治最近不能照镜子。  
他讨厌这张脸，他恨这皮囊下自己的懦弱。时至今日他仍无法坦白面对自己的感情——阿侑也好，前辈也罢，爱也好，恨也罢，必须翻页。加入他们的是我，要全身而退的也是我，他为自己感到可笑。可他知道自己必须这样做，一味沉溺在这种感情中只会让他一次次在回想那晚中高潮——他觉得自己可耻。  
北前辈的再次出现让他心房决堤，治从未意识到的东西被翻出来公之于众。这不怪北，这也不能赖侑。宫治把脑袋伸到水龙头下，他想洗把脸。  
不过是合为一体，只是分开太久了忘记了这种感觉而已——从受精卵诞生的那一刻起他们本是一体。和侑在一起的时间要比年龄还长。  
那如果说他喜欢北，那是说谎；说他讨厌北，那是骗人。宫治和北相处的最好模式应该是相互处理私欲而已，可这在北重新出现在他视线前并未发生，也无意愿发生。然而事情在北重新出现后就朝着最坏的结局发展，只消几个小时就能给三人的关系填上烂尾的评语。  
头发该染了，他又一次想起来。  
水开得太急了，顺着头发擦过他的脸，飞溅到水池各处，一时间包裹着嘴唇和鼻孔，让他难以呼吸。  
冰凉的水就这样一直从脑袋滚动着，或顺着脖颈向下，或躲过耳朵直下鼻尖。仿佛不过瘾似的，宫治转了转把头发彻底洗了洗。  
“呼。”如果是侑一定不会这样，他笑出来，水哗哗地从张开的唇部流下。  
等他把头抬起来的时候他觉得一个世纪也不过这样长。宫治抬手去拿毛巾，上衣都浸湿了。

“宫治。”角名抄着兜站在他身后。  
“什么时候来的？”他先声夺人。  
“发生了什么？”角名反守为攻。  
宫治讨厌这种会读空气的人，他歪歪头去够背后的地方。  
“毛巾给我吧。”角名叹口气，走到他身后。  
“我知道你不方便说，也没指望你们能告诉我。稍微消停点吧，你知道为了什么。”角名从他不情愿的手里抢过毛巾，掀了他后背的衣服，兀自擦拭着。  
“我让宫侑把你衣服送过来，感冒了可不太好。”他把毛巾又塞回宫治的手。  
宫治想起来高一他们对内练习赛后和角名的说笑。

「为什么非要等八秒？」角名问他。  
「和你听到哨声就行动一样。」治应他。  
「侑叫你零秒男。」又补充说。  
「你知道我不会被你们两个捉弄。」角名挑眉，把嘴角的水渍擦去。

“别告诉阿侑。”宫治追上那个低头看手机一脚迈过门的人，一把拉过来压在墙上。  
角名歪头看他，把手机放进兜里。  
驮着的背导致角名从视觉上看起来要比宫治矮，这也导致了两人的脸部距离要比实际距离短。  
两人无话。  
宫治凑上去吻了他。  
在三人混乱的关系中迅速抽身，宫治用行动去证明了在人生的道路上无论交汇出怎样的三角形，都必须接受分离的现实。

此篇后记：十五岁的宫治和十七岁的宫治，在短暂的高中时代迅速成长，挣扎的样子只有他自己清楚，北前辈自然不会知道，角名只见过他皱起的眉头，连每日呆在一起的宫侑也无法知晓。但当把海滩边经年冲刷的石块捡起时怕不是早已磨平棱角，他只是带着执念继续蜕变，结束时变成他期待的样子就好，如此就好。


End file.
